


Let Me Be Your Water

by TheBookThief14



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Matsuoka-san yells at rin for cussing, Romance, au kinda, but he does it any way, but hes okay, free! iwatobi swim club, haru sleeps over all the time, i love them together, its so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin and Haru finally decide its time to stop hiding their feelings for each other, the two experience pure bliss. However, when something goes wrong and Rin winds up in the hospital, their new relationship is pushed to its limits. Will they be able to withstand the trials, or will it all crumble around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And in the end, all that mattered was swimming with him-- swimming in those blue eyes and never needing to surface for air.  
Haru was the most beautiful thing Rin had ever laid eyes on. The way the boy became one with water and blend into it so easily was simply breathtaking. In a way Rin was jealous.. Of the water. Rin wanted Haru to look at him that way-- like he wanted to dive into his being and never resurface. He wanted to know what it was like to feel his body tangle with Haru's endlessly-- to hold him in his arms, to feel his soft warm skin, to kiss him and mark him as his own.  
Rin groaned to himself softly and rolled over on his side. Ai was still asleep on the bunk above him, snoring softly. Rin glanced at the clock which read 7:34; they had a joint practice with the Iwatobi team at 9. Rin looked forward to these joint practices more and more now that he had finally come to terms with the feelings that had began stirring in him since he left for Australia. He looked forward to seeing Haru, with his beautifully toned body, his perfect form, and the way he shook the water out of his hair almost forcing Rin to act on his temptations.  
He groaned again at the sinful thoughts making their way into his head-- all of them concerning Haru's body. He shook the thoughts out of his mind, swung his legs over the side of his bed, sitting up. He stretched quietly, feeling his spine pop in numerous places, but enjoying the relief of the tension in his back. He stood, gathered a towel, his favorite swimming skins, sweatpants and a t-shirt, and headed toward the bathroom.  
Rin turned up the shower as hot as it could go and began stripping. Ai and him shared a private bathroom, so he never really had to worry about anyone barging in on him-- especially when he couldn't stop the ungodly hot thoughts he had of Haru during the night. After he had removed all of his clothing, he stepped into the shower and the water immediately burned is skin. Even if the water was too hot, Rin would never turn it down; he loved the way the hot water created steam on his skin and the way it melted all of the tension out of his shoulders and back. The captain had worked the team hard yesterday, extending practice an extra hour just to make sure they were progressing enough to make a difference in the upcoming tournaments.  
Eventually Rin got tired of standing at sat at the bottom of the shower. The water poured over his head now, making his long, wine-red hair cling to his face. He sighed loudly and heard as it was replicated back at him from the shower walls. Am I going to do it today? Will today finally be the day that I tell him-- that I tell Haruka that I love him? Do I do it in front of everyone? I really don't give a damn what they think of me, but I don't want to put Haru in an awkward spot. Plus what if I get rejected? I'd probably die right then and there. No, I have to do it with just us-- no interruptions, no embarrassment, just us.  
Thoughts like these kept pouring through Rin's head, and he soon became overwhelmed by the thoughts he was creating. He sign again and shook his head in his hands; today was going to be the day he confessed to Haru. No more bullshit, no more excuses, no more wasted time. Rin was finally going to tell Haru exactly how he felt and how he craved everything about him. He was going to finally use one of those opportunities Haru seemed to be creating more and more to finally confess his feelings-- to confess his love.  
He groaned, stood, and started washing his body. The mint soap Gou had given him as a present really helped relax his sore muscles and ease away stress. She said that it would, but would believe soap could do something like that? Rin laughed at the memory and shook his head with a smile. Regardless of how much Gou embarrassed him, or went out of her way to make a big deal about the little things, there was no denying that they were siblings-- even without the red hair as a dead give away. Rin smiled again and began washing his hair, taking his time and cleaning as throughly as possible. It's not that he was trying to get ready for Haru or anything, the second he jumped in the pool chlorine would wash away all the evidence that he even took a shower, but rather he just wanted to relax and spend time taking care of himself.  
With everything happening so fast- classes, homework, practices, joint practices, meets, tournaments, his friends, this school year, everything- that in times like this, he just wanted to breathe. He finished washing his hair and stood in the shower a bit longer thinking. How should I tell him? How do you even bring up something like that? Just walk up and be like, "Hey, I like you. Well, actually I love you and I never stop thinking about you and sometimes when I get really horny I go into the shower and..." He stopped himself mentally and sighed loudly this time hitting his fist against the wall.  
Yeah, right, like I could ever muster up the courage it would take to tell Haru something like that. He heard soft knocking on the door,  
"Rin-senpia, are you alright in there? I heard something hit the wall and I wanted to make sure you didn't fall." Ai asked sheepishly, straining his voice to be heard over the water.  
"OI, I SPEND MY ALL OF MY TIME AROUND POOLS AND YOU THINK THAT I SLIPPED IN THE SHOWER!? ARE YOU SHITTING ME, AI!?" He screamed back over the sound of the water and through the door.  
He could practically hear Ai wince at the loudness of his voice, and he replied by instantly muttering apologetic obscurities into the door. Rin sighed and chuckled to himself, regardless of how much he raised his voice at Ai, it was always in mock anger. Rin secretly really enjoyed having the young swimmer as a roommate, but didn't feel like letting him know that just yet. Rin enjoyed a few more moments soaking in the waters heat, but decided it was time he got out considering he was going to be in the water for the rest of the day any way.  
He turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and began drying off his body, once his body was dry, he wrapped a towel low around his waist like always. He took a smaller towel and began rubbing it over his long, red hair, drying it out the best he could. When he got tired of rubbing it, he hung the towel over his shoulders, so that his hair could hang and drip on it instead of his neck. He opened the door to let some of the steam out that had been building up in the bathroom. He rubbed his hair towel over his jawline to get rid of the water that he missed when he say Ai blushing deeply.  
"Ai? What wrong, shorty?" Rin said jokingly with a little bite in his voice, just to throw Ai off.  
Ai made eye contact with him for a split-second the turned his head quickly to the side again.  
"Rin..n..n-senpia's towel.. is a little.. low.." He choked out, embarrassed.  
Rin barked a laugh and glanced down at his towel. Ai was right, it was extremely low, the top skin right before his dick was clearly seen. He laughed again and headed back into the bathroom.  
"Okay, okay, I'll change if it makes you that uncomfortable." He laughed again, closing the door behind him.  
Rin spent the next twenty minutes changing, brushing his teeth, and just getting ready in general. He didn't really care how his hair looked because he was going to be in the water soon, but he still cared a little. He exited out of the bathroom again; swimming skins visible underneath his extremely sagging sweatpants, his shirt thrown over his shoulder, and still damp hair sticking to his face. Ai smiled at him when he saw that the towel had been replaced, but still blushed at his sagging sweatpants and his revealing swimming trunks.  
Rin laughed when he saw Ai blushing and walked over to slap his hand down on his shoulder.  
"I'm heading off to the joint practice. You're welcome to join if you're feeling up to it. I know Nagisa really likes having you around." He shot Ai a genuine smile and squeezed his shoulder. Then he turned, grabbed a water and a fruit bar, and headed out the door. Ai was saying something about maybe coming down later, but Rin wasn't exactly sure. Instead, Run focused on seeing Haru.  
Today was the day he was going to stop hiding his feelings.  
Today was the day he was going to tell Haru he loved him.  
Today was just the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin closed the door softly behind him and leaned back against it. Worry started to flood through him and his stomach was tightening. He shook his head and pushed off the door, "No," he thought, "I refuse to lose courage now." He began walking down the empty hallway appreciating the comforting quietness of it. Most of the lights were still dimmed because of the time, and the fact that most people were still sleeping at this time on a Saturday.

  
Rin's footsteps echoed lightly off the walls. "How am I going to do this?" Rin thought nervously to himself while running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should ask him to a race after practice? Then, if I win, my emotions and confidence will be high enough to tell him. But what if I lose? Then I'll be really depressed, and probably won't be able to tell him again till I see him next week." Rin shook his head again and looked up to see the locker room door. Soft voices floated through the door to him and he smiled at the familiarity. He took a deep breath, put a nervous smile on his face, and pushed through the door.  


"Rin-chan!" Nagisa yelled at the top of his lungs while running over to him. "I've missed you so much, Rin-chan!" He screamed at the same level while wrapping his arms around Rin's waist and squeezing tightly.  


Rin laughed awkwardly and patted Nagisa's shoulder. "Thanks, Nagisa, but its really only been a week. You saw me last Saturday to be specific." He said with a smile.  


Nagisa smiled up at Rin and hugged him tight again. He untangled himself from Rin and went back to Rei, taking his hand and crawling into his lap. "I know," Nagisa said, "but I miss seeing you every day." And even though the last words were emphasized, they were still thrown over Nagisa's shoulder now that Rei had all his attention. Nagisa had started whispering softly into his ear, and by the way Rei's face was turning all different shades of red, Rin could tell it was dirty.  


Rin laughed at all the facial expressions passing over Rei and walked over to his regular locker next to Haru. When he set down his stuff, Hara glanced up at Rin and gave a slight smile, sending butterflies through Rin's stomach. He smiled back and started peeling off his layers. First, he slid off his sweatpants, then he started on his shirt. Just as his shirt was passing over his eyes, he noticed that Haru was peeling off his shirt too.  


He noticed the way that Haru's back bent and the way his spine curved deliciously. Rin licked his lips at all of the thoughts starting to flood his mind while staring at the muscles on Haru's stomach as the flexed and relaxed. Makoto bumped into Rin's back softly and chuckled, "He may not notice you, but all of us do." He smiled and winked at Rin talking low in his ear, "The way I see it, if you ddon'ttell him soon, one of us will tell him for you."  


Makoto laughed and winked again making Rin blush. "I... I will soon.. Today." Rin managed to stammer out, blushing red as his hair. 

Makoto laughed lightly and turned back to his locker, "Do tell him, though," he said under his breath. "Trust me you have very little to worry about." He turned back to Rin and smiled genuinely, filling Rin with warmth and courage.  


Rin remembered his half pulled up shirt and removed it completely, stuffing it in his bag. He glanced over at Haru and caught his eye, causing Haru to blush and look back at his bag. "Had he been staring at me with my shirt halfway pulled off? I bet it was funny looking, but why did he blush instead of laugh?" Rin shook his head and got lost in his new thoughts. He was only pulled out of his own head when he felt Haru's hand on his arm.  


"Come on, you're taking too long." Haru said impatiently, tugging on Rin's arm. Rin smiled at his hand and let Haru lead him out of the locker room. Even as they were well out of the locker room and standing at the pool side, Haru's hand was still holding firmly onto Rin's arm. Rin's smile never faded and he could feel the warmth of Haru's hand spread through his own arm. He wanted so desperately to slide his arm up just a little so they would be hand in hand. Haru squeezed Rin's arm and the butterflies erupted again.  


"Dive in with me, Rin." Haru said softly, never taking his eyes off the water. "I want to swim with you."  


And between Rin's heart stopping and then starting back up at a thousand miles an hour, Rin could have sworn he heard Haru whisper, 'forever.'  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there, I promise. :) I really want to take my time with this and make it perfect.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it. <3


	3. Chapter 3

Clear, crisp, cold water hit Rin in the face as he dove in after Haru. Water filled his senses and his mind cleared of all wonder and worry-- he was flying. The water caressed his skin and calmed every fried nerve. This is what Rin swam for: the clarity, the relaxation, the gentleness, the purity. A figure kicked in the water before him and Rin opened his eyes to see Haru swimming perfectly in the water before him. His arms, his legs, his body, worked tirelessly and gracefully pushing and pulling their way through the water. Water and Haru flooded Rin's conscious; his body, the water's movements, the way the light danced off Haru's skin under the water-- it was pure heaven.

These images and feeling are what makes up Rin's dreams; diving in the water with Hara and never needing to resurface again. Rin's lungs began to scream and a panic for air filled Rin's stomach. He kicked and pulled to the surface with all his might, taking in a deep, noisy breath when his head broke the surface. He waded his way through the water trying to catch his breath, but he never once took his eyes off Haru. Haru had surfaced too and seemed to be taking a breather also-- eyes closed, floating on his back, arms moving mindlessly at his sides, legs gently kicking ever now and again. Rin was fighting so hard to get his breath under control, but lost it every time Haru's mouth parted ever so slightly to allow more air in his lungs.

  
He was gorgeous, and Rin was addicted. Rin sucked a sharp breath of air into his lungs and dove below to surface kicking and paddling hard. He wanted to get Hara out of his mind; if he kept staring and admiring, he was going to lose all the courage he had spent this morning working up. He kicked and pushed his way through the water hard until his lungs burned and his mind screamed for oxygen again. When he broke the surface, he made his way over to the side of the pool and leaned against the ledge, breathing in short, sharp breaths. Rin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Am I really going the go through with this?" he said to himself in a low voice.

  
"Go through with what?" Hara ask lazily, grabbing on to the pools edged while floating on his stomach.

  
Rin froze, all the blood in his body going cold. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What am I going to say? Shit." Rin was, in short, panicking.

  
"Uh.. Go through.. With racing you!" Rin managed to get out of his mouth, even though his tongue had decided to stop working and felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Hara shot him a confused sideways glance, to which Rin replied with a nervous smile while scratching at the back of his head.

  
"What? Are you chicken?" Rin laughed out, trying so desperately to hide the nervousness on his voice.

  
"Not in any way, shape, or form." Hara replied carelessly while pulling himself out of the pool.

  
The water rushed off of Haru's body, making his swimming skins cling to his body. Rin took a shaky breath and watched as each individual water droplet carved a path down Haru's perfectly sculpted stomach. Rin was lost in the way the water glided and raced down Haru's perfect and soft-looking skin. Rin closed his eyes, so as to stop himself from staring at Haru's body any more, and decided that was going to be the image Rin jacked off to in the shower tonight.

  
"Well? Are we racing or not?" Hara shot down at Rin.

  
Rin opened his eyes to see Hara bent down over the pool's edge, hand extended outward, waiting for Rin to take it. Rin reached up with his hand and let Hara pull him out of the water, only helping when necessary. He was pulled close to Haru's body, the grip on his hand tightening.

"When I offer to pull you out of the water, I don't really want to pull you out, I just mean it as a little help.” Haru’s grip on Rin’s hand tightened. They were mere inches apart, their noses almost touching. Haru’s lips parted and he held Rin’s eyes intensely.

  
“Ha.. Ha, yeah, I just.. like messing with you.” Rin stammered out nervously, taking a step back while scratching the back of his head.

  
Rin’s heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and he started to feel hot and nervous. Buying himself time, Rin continued to take backward steps farthing himself from Haru and the situation. Finally, Rin’s foot hit the edge of the pool, and his center of balance was shifted. All of his weight was thrown back and Rin felt himself falling.

  
Panic found its way into Rin’s stomach, but his mind relaxed a little knowing the water was below him. As his body hit the surface, he felt arms wrap around him and weight press tightly against his chest. As the two bodies plugged into the water, Rin’s back scraped against the pool floor, but the arms wrapped around him protected his head from sustaining any damage.

  
Rin pushed toward the surface with water in the nose and his back burning from the scrap. His head broke the surface and he sucked in hard, uneven breaths. He turned around wildly looking for the body that had saved him from a possible concussion. He came face to face with Haru who was breathing heavily with damp, wet hair plastered against his face. Haru’s shoulders were rising and falling quickly and his eyes were cast downward.

  
“Uh, thanks. I can be real clumsy sometimes.” Rin said shyly but sincerely. He went to go scratch the back of his head again—it was one of his nervous habits that seemed to show up only when around Haru. But just before his hand reached his head, a hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. The grip was tight and Rin was jerked over in front of Haru.

  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Haru said darkly.

  
Rin’s mouth was hanging open, and as Haru lifted his head up he brought his face closer to Rin’s. Rin’s mind was screaming with nerves and his stomach with butterflies. Just as Rin opened is mouth again to apologize, Hara closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Rin’s deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something finally happened and I'm content. :3   
> We'll be getting into the best kind of details in the next chapter which should be up tomorrow.   
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Rin’s mind was in pure nirvana, but his stomach was a mixture or butterflies and vomit. His eyes were wide open and Haru’s lips moved slowly over his. “Is everyone seeing this? This is not how I wanted things to play out. I wanted it to be private and romantic, not spontaneous and random like this.” Rin couldn’t get his thoughts together, but he knew he didn’t want his first kiss with Haru to continue like this. He pushed on Haru’s chest making him take a step back. Haru’s lips were still parted and his eyes were glazed over.

“I’m.. I’m going to go to the locker room.” Rin said, his voice shaky and broken.

“Rin…” Haru began, but Rin had made his way over to the edge of the pool and had started lifting his body out of the water.

Rin made quick work of getting to his feet and walking to the locker room. He was afraid of slipping again, but wanted to be out of the situation. He could feel the other swimmer’s eyes on him and he glanced over in their direction-- Nagisa was smiling widely in the water next to Rei, while Rei had a worried look on his face. Makato had a smirk, but he seemed worried about Rin’s reaction.

Rin pushed through the locker room door, throwing it back and causing it to crash into the wall behind it. Rin turned the corner and threw himself down on the bench next to his bag putting his head in his hands.

“Why am I freaking out so much? This is what I wanted, so why am I shaking so bad? Why didn’t I kiss him back? Why am I in this locker room?” Rin’s thoughts just kept breeding and he was so lost in his own mind he failed to hear the locker room door open.

“Rin?” Haru’s voice came out soft and full of concern.

Haru turned the corner and found Rin sitting on the bench with his head still in his hands. Haru walked over slowly and sat down on the ground in front of Rin, back resting against the lockers. The two sat like that for a while—Rin with his head in his hands, and Haru with his knees pulled up to his chest, eyes locked on the slope of Rin’s neck. Rin felt Haru’s stiff presence, his skin burned knowing Hara was watching him so closely. Slowly, Rin lifted his head and locked eyes with Haru.

“Rin..” Haru began, but he was interrupted.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I freaked out. I’m sorry.” Rin’s voice was low and full of self-doubt. His mind began to cloud with thoughts and Rin lowered his face into his hands again.

Haru stood slowly and closed the distance between him and Rin. He placed a hand on Rin’s shoulder and looked down on him with soft eyes. Rin lifted his head slowly and met Haru’s eyes with his own sad ones.

“I heard what you said,” Haru began, “about ‘going through with this,’ and I figured I knew what you meant.” Haru’s voice was soft, and he turned is face to the side with embarrassment, staring at Rin’s bag.

“You were right,” Rin said into his hands. “That’s what I was talking about. But I didn’t want it to play out like this. I wanted it to be sweet and romantic. Not me fucking up and you feeling sorry for me.” Rin confessed into his hands.

“Rin..” Haru said softly again. He cupped his hand around Rin’s chin and brought his head up. Rin’s eyes were downcast with embarrassment-- refusing to look at Haru. Haru bent down on his knees in front of Rin so that their faces were level with each other.

“Haru.. I’m..” Rin began to say, eyes finally lifted to meet Haru’s.

But before Rin could finish his apology, Haru’s lips crashed against Rin’s. Rin’s eyes locked onto the lockers behind Haru, panic starting to fill his stomach again. However, Rin decided he didn’t have the willpower to push Haru away for a second time. Instead, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and kissed Haru back.

Their mouths moved slowly and timidly with each other’s at first. Their bodies nervous and their hands in awkward positions, but neither wanting to stop. After a short time, Haru’s lips parted and Rin used the moment to deepen the kiss. Haru tangled his hands in Rin’s hair and slipped his tongue past Rin’s swollen lips and into his mouth.

Rin’s tongue moved slowly against Haru’s; Haru started sucking on Rin’s tongue, pulling it into his mouth and biting on it softly. The boys pulled apart to catch their breath. Rin’s breath came in short, shallow breaths, his heart threatening to escape his chest. Haru was staring Rin down, hands still locked in his hair, eyes full of lust. Rin’s face was flushed deep scarlet and his hair hung over his eyes, hiding him from Haru’s intense and lustful gaze.

Haru leaned in close to Rin and took his face into his hands—slowly he lifted Rin’s head up and his lips pressed into the corner of Rin’s jaw. Rin let out a low, soft moan, his eyes closing. He turned his head allowing Haru more room to work with his neck. Slowly, Haru straddled the bench and was laying Rin back while still sucking and biting along Rin’s neck.

Rin’s mind was blank and his body was ignited with new forms of sensitivity. He wanted more of Haru, of his body—this is what he was waiting for. His senses filled with Haru, and lust filled Rin’s mind. Rin claimed Haru’s mouth again and bit down on his bottom lip hard. Rin slipped his tongue into Haru’s mouth and wrapped it around his tongue.

Haru’s body had gone relaxed on Rin’s—allowing Rin to do whatever he needed. Rin pulled gently on Haru’s hair, sending low, hungry moans out of Haru’s mouth. Rin’s stomach started to tingle, and he felt his pants start to grow tighter. He wanted Haru, right here, right now—his perfect body, his chlorine scented skin, with his eyes glazed over with lust.

“Haru? Rin?” Makoto’s voice came in the locker room.

Rin’s eyes flew open with panic, and, while Haru made no intention of moving, Rin sat up quickly with Haru clinging to his shoulders.

“Are you guys in here?” Makoto said louder while turning the corner.

Haru was pressed against Rin’s chest, arms thrown over Rin’s shoulders, legs wrapped around him; Rin was sitting up, one arm holding onto Haru’s back, the other clutching onto the bench to hold himself up. Makoto took in what he saw with wide eyes.

“Well… I see you two are a little busy.” Makoto said, mouth turning into a smirk. “I’ll leave it to you then.” Makoto said almost shyly. He turned, looked back at them one more time, and then left the locker room in long, quick strides.

“Well, so much for being subtle.” Rin said with a sigh, cuddling into Haru’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fluff and making out! Hopefully it will continue to get better.   
> Let me know what you think so far. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Rin and Haru sat like that for some time—Rin sitting up on the bench, legs on either side, one arm behind him for support, the other wrapped around Haru’s back, keeping him close to his chest. Haru, on the other hand, hand his arms lazily wrapped around Rin’s neck and shoulders, his head resting in the crook of Rin’s neck while Rin rested his head on his. Rin was going over everything that had happened in the past hour—him falling, Haru catching him, them kissing in front everyone, rushing to the locker room, Haru following him, them making out, and Makoto walking in on them.

“You realize Makoto saw us, right?” Rin said, leaning in close to Haru’s ear.

“Of course.” Haru replied shortly. “But I don’t mind. I’ve known Makoto for years and I tell him everything. He just wants whatever makes me happy.” He continued, curling into Rin’s chest some more.

Rin’s heart started beating wildly at Haru’s affection, but his mind was growing jealous. “You tell him everything? He probably knows so much more about you, especially since I lost so much time going to Australia. Should I be worried?” Rin’s thoughts of doubt kept stumbling over each other, his body growing more and more tense with each passing thought.

Haru, as if sensing Rin’s worries, looked up at Rin. When Rin didn’t return his gaze, but instead continued to stare at the lockers with worry written plainly on his face, Haru took Rin’s face into his hands and brought their foreheads together. Red and blue eyes met and Rin’s breath caught in his throat. This is what Rin loved the most about Haru—even though most of the time Haru’s face was stone cold and showed no emotions, the moments when his eyes lit up and his face was set in concentration, emotion being seen plain as day—these moments were what Rin lived for.

“Do you know what I told Makoto makes me the happiest?” Haru ask Rin, keeping eye contact and holding Rin’s face gently.

Rin looked away, blushing red as his hair. He could only guess the cliché love moment that Haru was about to create with the next word. “Why does he have to be so embarrassing?” Rin asked himself, trying to prepare himself for Haru’s words.

“The answer is mackerel.” Haru whispered into Rin’s ear seductively.

Rin’s eyes grew wide and he brought his face away from Haru’s so that he could look at him properly.

“Excuse me?” Rin said feeling a little hurt. He saw the smile playing at Haru’s lips and started smiling himself. "You're such an asshole sometimes.” Rin said, a wide smile brightening up his face.

Haru shrugged his shoulders and leaned in closer to Rin, “So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?” Haru said; his face had gone back to its normal coldness, but there was a slight smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

Rin grinned widely, showing of his extremely pointy teeth for the raven haired boy.

“Is that a challenge or an invitation?” Rin growled into Haru’s ear, nipping at the bottom of it gently.

“I’d say a challenge.” Haru said against the side of Rin’s throat.

A low moan slipped out of Rin’s throat at the sound of Haru’s soft voice and his warm breath pressed again Rin’s jugular. Rin slid his hands up Haru’s bare back, running his fingertips up and down the outline of his spine. Haru shuddered under Rin’s touches; he brought his face up and locked lips with Rin gently, testing the waters.

Rin kissed Haru back deeply, feeling the connection spark between them again. Rin’s mouth moved hungrily over Haru’s. He slid his tongue past Haru’s lips and slid it along his tongue. Haru moaned loudly into Rin’s mouth, his hands working through Rin’s hair, tugging and pulling on it gently. Rin laid Haru back on the bench, leaning over him and kissing his neck deeply. He didn’t want to hold back any more; he had been waiting an eternity for a moment like this, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Rin moved his mouth down along the side of Haru’s neck, sucking and biting on all the right areas, sending shivers through Haru’s body. He moved his mouth down further, kissing and biting on Haru’s collarbone. Haru’s grip on Rin’s hair tightened and he started bucking his hips up under Rin. Rin pulled away for a moment to look at Haru—his legs were trapped under Rin’s, his face was turned to the side and growing red from the moment, his mouth was parted and letting out low and hungry moans, and his eyes were half-open and glazed over with lust.

Rin leaned down again and started kissing and biting Haru’s chest. He left small bite marks along his pectoral, making sure not to hurt him too much. After giving him several marks, he took Haru’s nipple into his mouth and started sucking and tonguing it gently, getting loud and desperate moans from Haru. His hips were bucking wildly under Rin now, his hands working on Rin’s waistband.

“Rin..” Hara moaned out loudly when Rin moved over to the other nipple.

There was a loud knock on the locker room door making Rin jump up and Hara close his mouth.

“Rin-chan? Haru-chan? I’m not even going to think about going in there, but if you two would be so kind, would you like to join us for practice again? Unless you’re fucking.. in which case I’ll leave you two alone.” Nagisa said cheerfully on the other side of the door.

Rin’s face flushed deep scarlet and Hara grew impatient and embarrassed under him.

“I swear to god, I’m going to kill you Nagisa!” Rin yelled back at him, but he looked down at Haru with a smile. “I guess we better go finish practice.” Rin said, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Haru’s lips. “I know how much you love the water.” Rin said with a smile.

“I think I found something I love more than water.” Haru replied, pulling Rin down by his hair and kissing him deeply.               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a scholarship thing and I was super tired this weekend. :\  
> Hope you like it! I'd say this is the calm before storm.   
> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment. :3


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was a bleak grey, large dark clouds were starting to roll in, and thunder could be heard in the distance, but the air was perfectly still. Rin walked out of the school, Haru’s hand held firmly in his. If Haru wasn’t going to be embarrassed about it, neither was he. Rin heard Nagisa laughing loudly in the background while talking to Rei.

“You owe me 100 yen, Rei-chan.” Nagisa said while swinging his and Rei’s conjoined hands wildly through the air.

“I know, Nagisa.” Rei said sadly, his face downcast.

“You know what? Why don’t we just spend the bet money on condoms and share some with Rin-chan and Haru-chan?” Nagisa exclaimed loudly, making it sound as if it was the best idea in the world.

Rin stopped short making Haru stop too. Even Rei had stopped walking and was standing perfectly still, his face deep red, staring at the ground. Rin’s face and neck flushed red—even Haru turned his face aside.

“What?” Nagisa said innocently, giving Rin a wink when they finally made eye contact.

“Remember when I said I was going to kill you, Nagisa?” Rin said in a low voice full of venom.

Haru pulled on his hand regaining his attention. He shrugged looking almost bored and said in a flat tone, “I’ll take free stuff.”

Rin face grew even redder and he was forced to turn away from Haru. Instead of lashing out at Nagisa again, though, he started walking at a brisk pace pulling Haru along behind him. Eventually the embarrassment left the air, partially due to time, and partially due to Makoto distracting them with other subjects. Even if Haru did tell Makoto everything, Rin was sure that was the one thing they didn’t go into too great of detail.

The group of them got on the train and rode back to the Iwatobi home town. Nagisa and Rei sat together with Makoto sitting across from them. The train was rather crowded, though, so Haru and Rin were forced into the back of the train. The two of them had stopped holding hands so as not to draw any unnecessary attention, but they found excuses to accidentally brush arms and hands.

Eventually after the train had emptied more, Rin and Haru were able to sit down next to each other. The day had drained both of them, and they found it hard to keep their eyes open. The boys were contently silent—Haru with his head laid back against the headrest, and Rin with his eyes scanning the images that passed as the train continued on its course.

After a while, Haru’s breaths evened out and Rin could tell he had fallen asleep. Rin stole a glance over at Haru and found the most beautiful image sitting next to him. Haru’s head was leaning back and turned slightly to one side, his hair was tussled and stuck to his face in a disheveled way, his eyes were closed tight, and his mouth was hanging open with soft, heavy breaths shuffling in and out. Rin had never seen something he longed to look at so much before, well except for when Haru looked at him with lust filled eyes.

The train took a sharp turn and Haru’s momentum made him fall against Rin. Although it wasn’t enough to wake him, Haru’s head found its way into the crook of Rin’s neck, and Rin couldn’t have been happier. Rin, deciding there wasn’t enough people on the train to notice and not caring much in general anymore, started rubbing the inside of Haru’s forearm gently with his fingertips.

Haru stirred in his sleep at the touch and curled deeper into Rin’s neck. His warm, heavy breath now falling onto Rin’s jugular. The warmth and comfort of Haru’s sleeping body made Rin realize the exhaustion setting in his own bones. It had been a long day to start with due to all the swimming, but add the things Haru and him had done in the locker room and any one would be tired. Rin’s eyes fluttered open and closed several times before Rin decided to let sleep overtake him. He rested his head on top of Haru’s, interlocked their hands, and fell into a comfortable sleep.

Rin was woken by Nagisa’s exclamations of “awes,” and Haru beginning to stir under his head.

“We’re here, sleepy heads.” Makoto said with a smile of his face. “You guys are lucky you’re so cute, or else I would have just left you on the train to sleep.” Makoto said, pushing on Rin’s shoulder lightly to wake him up some more.

Haru stood and pulled Rin up by their joined hands. Rin stretched and heard his back pop, feeling the tenderness of having slept in a sitting position. He let Haru lead him out of the train and down the street, not even bothering to care about the dirty looks that were cast their way. If he had enough energy, he might have started flipping off everyone who looked down at them, but for now he was just happy that Haru didn’t seem to care either.

Nagisa and Rei said goodbye to the rest of them and headed their own way home. Rin, Haru, and Makoto continued walking, commenting occasionally at the darkening clouds, the wind picking up, and the smell of rain. They all agreed that a storm was coming, and they knew it was going to be a big one. The boys arrived at Haru and Makoto’s neighborhood and said good bye on the steps leading up to Haru’s house. Even though it was only 2:30, the dark clouds made it seem like much later.

Rin and Haru stumbled into Haru’s house, taking off their shoes noisily, and immediately heading upstairs. Haru lived alone, and had for many years, and it was times like this when Rin was kind of glad Haru did. When they made it to Haru’s room, they both stripped off their jackets and shirts and slid into bed. Haru tucked his head under Rin’s chin and wrapped his arms lazily around Rin’s waist. Rin ran his fingers up and down Haru’s spine, taking in the deep breaths of Haru’s chlorine scented hair.

Their skin warmed up against one another’s, and Haru fell asleep in Rin’s arms in mere minutes. Rin kissed the top of Haru’s head and looked out the window to see large heavy raindrops beating against Haru’s window. “I really hope it clears up before I have to go back.” Rin thought to himself, and fell asleep with his face buried in Haru’s hair.

Rin sat up quickly, stirring the still sleeping Haru awake beneath him.

“What wrong?” Haru said in a low, groggy voice laced with sleepiness.

Rin glanced at the clock and read 7:43.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Rin cursed loudly, “I’m going to miss the 8 o’clock train.”

Haru sat up next to Rin and kissed the base of Rin’s neck, “Why don’t you just stay the night then?” Haru asked while continuing to shower Rin’s neck with kisses.

“As much as I’d love to, I can’t. I have practice in the morning and Captain will be pissed if I don’t show.” Rin said pulling out of Haru’s embrace and starting to get dressed.

“Man, we really need to get him a girlfriend.” Haru said with a huff, falling back down onto the bed.

Rin stood up and leaned over to give Haru a short kiss before turning to head out the door.

“Rin?” Haru said just as Rin’s body disappeared around the corner of the door frame.

“Yeah?” Rin asked, leaning his head back in to see Haru propped up on his side laying lazily on the bed.

“I love you.” Haru said softly, holding eye contact, and giving a short, faint smile.

Rin’s cheeks flushed red and his heart welled with happiness. “I love you too, Haruka.” Rin said shyly, giving him a sincere smile before disappearing again.

Rin headed down the stairs and out the door. Rain was stilling coming down hard and there were deep puddles lining the streets. He started running toward the train station so that he could catch the train on time, but running made it even harder to see. Black umbrellas pushed into him from every angle, not only making him mad, but also making him wish he had grabbed one of Haru’s on the way out.

He glanced at his watch and read 7:51; he could make it on time if he started sprinting now. He pushed people gently out of the way, jumping over as many puddles as he could. He went to jump over a large one, completely losing himself in clearing the puddle, and failing to notice that the people had stopped to wait on the traffic that was buzzing in the street.

Rin cleared the puddle with ease, landing in the middle of the street.

He didn’t hear all the people yelling to stop.

He didn’t hear all the cars passing by the curb loudly.

All he heard was the screeching of tires.

All he saw was the harsh bright light of a cars head lights.

And all he felt was searing pain shoot through his leg.

Back at home, Haru sat up quickly in his bed, short of breath panicking.

Something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Wooh!  
> I told you this was the calm before the storm-- literally and figuratively.  
> Hope you enjoyed it. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. :3  
> Feel free the let me know what you think.  
> Thanks again for reading! :3  
> \------  
> By the way, I'm going to start updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday with longer chapters. That way I can write this and focus on my other work too.  
> Thanks for understanding. :3


	7. Chapter 7

Haru sat up in his bed, his heart was beating rapidly, and his breaths were coming out uneven. He glanced at the clock and read 8:17. Rin should be on his train by now—everything was fine. Lightning flashed by Haru’s window and thunder cracked loud enough to make the house shake. But what if it wasn’t? What if Rin missed the train and was standing out in the middle of this storm with no umbrella? Haru’s stomach tightened, and he reached out for his phone on the table next to him.

He sent Rin a quick text asking if he made it and laid back down to wait for the reply. When five minutes passed on the clock, Haru decided it was time to call him. He dialed Rin’s number and immediately heard the voice of Rin’s voicemail. Haru hung up on the lady whose monotone voice told him to leave a message. “Should I go down to the train station to see if he’s there?” Haru thought to himself, trying to relax the knot in his stomach.

He decided walking to the train station in this weather was better than waiting around for Rin. So, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and started putting his shirt in jacket on. He jogged down the stairs, slid on his shoes, grabbed an umbrella, and headed out the door.

It was pitch black all around Haru—the wind was blowing leaves around widely and the rain added a whole new level of darkness around him. Haru walked down the step of his house quickly; he paused at Makoto’s door wondering if he should ask him to join, but thought better of it when he realized that if Rin was still at the station he would be coming over to stay the night.

Haru started walking down the usual route he took to get to the train station. Large puddles swelled around Haru’s feet and tree branches littered the ground making Haru watch every step he took. Haru’s stomach tightened with every step he took. “Did he really rush out in this weather?” Haru thought to himself worriedly. “I should have made him stay. I didn’t even think about the weather. I should have at least walked with him, that way I would have known if he was safe or not.” Haru’s thoughts kept piling up in his mind, making his stomach grow sicker with every step he took.

“What if I get to the train station and he’s not there? Do get on the next train to see if he made it back to his dorm okay? I’m I really going to go out of my way that much? What do I do when I show up at his door and Rin is there, perfectly fine? Do I just tell him that I had a bad feeling and that I came all the way out here just to check on him?” With every step he took, Haru was more and more anxious. He hoped he would see Rin sitting under an awning, taking shelter from the rain, and waiting around for the next train.

Haru looked up from the ground to see a crowd of people talking to a police officer. For as bad as the weather was, there sure were a lot of people still walking around, Haru decided. As he passed by the crowd to cross the street, he overheard some of their conversation.

“I’m telling you, officer, it was a complete accident.” One lady persisted looking anxious.

“He was trying to jump over a puddle or something. We all told him to stop, but he didn’t listen.” Another lady said, patting the first lady’s back.

“There was nothing the driver could have done.” A man said to the left of the officer. “We’re all just hoping that kid’s alright.” He finished, looking at the officer sadly.

Haru’s mind blanked, and before he knew it he was sprinting. Rain hit him hard in the face, but he didn’t care. Something was telling him it was Rin they were talking about, but that couldn’t be. Haru knew he was sitting at the train station, getting soaked in the rain, and waiting for Haru to come save him like usual—he had to be.

Haru could see the lights of the station in front of him. He hit the landing and stopped, looking for Rin wildly. He took off running down the platform searching for a hint of red-- any hint of red. A girl’s red jacket caught his eye on the left, but he kept running; a little boy’s red book bag caught his eye on the right, but still, he kept running. Haru’s heart was welling in his chest, ready to explode; his stomach twisted and turned with every step he took.

“He’s here. He’s here. He has to be here.” Haru though over and over again. Eventually his thoughts turned to mumbles, and his mumbles grew into shouts. He was screaming Rin’s name, looking around every post and board in the station.

“Rin!” Haru screamed, searching benches and tables. “Rin?!” Haru screamed again, when finally he had reached the end.

His hands found rough stone walls, and his feet could take him further no longer—he had reached the end of the station.

“Did I miss him?” Haru thought, his head pounding with worry and exhaustion. “No, I would have seen him.” Haru thought desperately. “He must have made the train.” Haru decided, smiling to himself weakly. His stomach relaxed a little, and Haru felt as though he had started to worry for nothing.

“Sorry for the delay, ladies and gentleman.” The announcer’s voice came on loud and clear in the train station. “The 8 o’clock train is now ready to depart.” The speakers gave a loud static sound then silence, and people took that as their sign to start boarding the train.

Haru fell to his knees and watched—watched as men and women boarded their delayed train. He looked for any sign of Rin, but he wasn’t there—and Haru knew it.

“Was Rin really the kid they were talking about?” Haru thought, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t want to believe it, but his gut was telling him it was true. Loose tears streamed down his face, “What should I do now? Do I go to the hospital to check for him?”

As if answering his thoughts, Haru’s phone began to ring in his pocket.

“Oh god, oh god,” Haru said to himself, “please let this be Rin.” Haru fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, rushing to see who it was.

When Haru finally managed to pull it out of his pocket, a number he didn’t recognized flashed on the screen. He read the number to himself, trying to figure out who it was. He decided it was better to answer it and find out who it is than to sit here starting at the screen.

He hit the accept button and held the phone up to his ear, “Hello?” He said weakly into the phone.

“Haruka, darling?” A woman’s voice came back at him through the phone. He could hear the worry and emotion that was laced in her words.

“Yes?” Haru replied shortly.

“Hello, darling. This is Rin’s mother. He’s been in an accident and is in the hospital right now. Turns out he ran into the road and got hit by a car. He’s begging for you, darling. He needs you here—now.” The woman said sadly into the phone. Her voice cracked in a lot of places, taking breaths between each sentence, and Haru could tell it was hard for her to say a majority of the words.

“Okay.” Haru said, his voice coming out more monotone than he meant. His mind went blank at the words “Rin’s mother,” and he started to shut down his feelings again. “I’m on my way.” He said, hanging up the phone before Rin’s mother could reply.

Haru got to his feet slowly and started walking down the platform. “Rin’s in the hospital.” Haru thought, breaking into a jog. “Rin’s in the hospital.” He thought again, starting to run now. “Rin’s in the fucking hospital.” He said out loud, taking off in a full sprint.

Haru sprinted as fast as his legs could take him; he jumped over puddles, pushed through crowds of people, tripped and stumbled over branches—but he didn’t care. He’d do anything to get to Rin faster.

The walkways had started to become clear of people by now—the storm holding out until the end. Haru continued sprinting; his chest was on fire, his throat burned, and his legs were growing more and more tired with every step he took. Swimming had made it possible for him to make it this far without collapsing, but he didn’t know how much longer he could make it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of running, Haru stopped in front of the hospital doors. He leaned against the side of the building, hands on his knees, and taking in deep, rushed breaths. His body was using the time to recover, but his stomach was knotting up again. He took a deep breath, and stood up again, forcing his exhausted legs to carry him into the hospital.

The doors opened before him, and he blinked in the harsh light of the hospital waiting room. Everything looked too white to Haru—the floors, the walls, even the chairs were all white. He squinted and looked for anyone he might recognize. In the corner of the waiting room was a middle-aged looking lady; she sat with her legs crossed, hands folded in her lap, and eyes closed. She would have looked like any other lady, except for one thing—wine-red hair spilled over her shoulders, twisting and curling at the ends like Rin’s did when he was in a rush.

Haru approached the lady quietly, afraid that she was really sleeping.

“Excuse me?” Haru said quietly, making sure to stay a safe distance away from the stranger.

Her eyes fluttered open and locked on to Haru’s.

“Haruka Nanase?” The lady asked, looking over Haru’s soaking wet clothes and hair.

He had dropped his umbrella when he answered his phone and never bothered to pick it up again.

“Yes.” Haru said shakily, running a hand through his dripping, black hair.

“Hello, darling.” The woman said kindly, producing a smile on her clearly tired face. “I’m glad you made it. I’m Rin’s mother-- the one who called. He’s been asking for you for the past half hour.”

Haru glanced at the clock and read 9:12. “Was it really that late?” Haru thought with a puzzled look.

“Well, I guess I better take you to him.” Rin’s mother said, standing with a sigh, but the smile remained on her face. “Follow me, darling.” She said, and with that she started walking, pushing open the doors that lead to the hospital rooms.

Haru followed her anxiously—afraid of seeing Rin in a hospital bed. Rin’s mother wound her way through the different hallways, took them on the elevator, off the elevator, through another maze of hallways, and finally stopped at a door that read “Matsuoka, Rin.” She smiled at Haru reassuringly and gently opened the door.

Rin was laying in the bed with his ankle supported up in the air, blankets covering it. He head was leaned back, resting on a mountain of pillows, and he had his eyes closed.

“Rin, baby, Haruka’s here.” Matsuoka-san said softly, walking over to Rin’s side and taking his hand in both of hers.

Rin’s eyes fluttered open and closed a couple of times, his head turning slightly toward his mother.

“I need Haru.” He said weakly.

Haru’s heart broke in his chest, his stomach tightening even more than it already was, and tears stung his eyes.

“Rin..” He whispered to himself.

“He’s here, baby.” Matsuoka-san said softly to her son, rubbing his hand gently with her fingertips. “Haruka’s here.”

Haru walked over to the side of Rin’s bed, standing next to Rin’s mother. She slipped Rin’s hand into Haru’s, and took a seat on the other side of the room.

“Hey, Rin.” Haru said, holding Rin’s hand gently.

“They’re making me get surgery, mom.” Rin said weakly, tears spilling out of his closed eyes. “I’m so scared.”

Rin’s voice broke on the word scared.

Tears streaked his face.

Haru’s heart shattered in his chest, the air leaving his lungs.

He fell to his knees beside Rin’s bed.

“I’m so sorry, Rin.” Haru said, lips pressed against his the weak hand he held in his own.

“I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, this story went in a different direction than I thought it would when I started, but I'm still happy with it.  
> I like writing Hara with emotion- its interesting to me.  
> Hope you like! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka sat on the side of Rin’s bed, holding his hand, thinking about what was going to happen to sleeping boy next to him. He could feel Rin’s pulse steadily beating, his chest rising and falling as breaths filtered in and out of his mouth softly. Rin was sleeping soundly, his wine-red hair spilling out on the pillow, loose strands sticking to his face here and there. Matsuoka-san sat in the corner with her legs crossed, hands folded neatly in her lap, and her eyes closed—sleep finally claiming her.

Haru, however, couldn’t sleep—it was the furthest thing from his mind actually. He sat, stroking the inside of Rin’s wrist and forearm gently while thinking to himself. He looked over Rin’s sleeping body with love and sadness in his eyes. Rin’s face was completely relaxed, his mouth parted slightly. Haru had always known that he loved Rin; he knew it from the moment they met. But seeing him like this, the calm in the middle of the storm, made Haru truly appreciate just what kind of a person Rin was.

Sure, Rin let his emotions get the better of him sometimes, but when Haru was at his breaking point Rin always knew how to take a step back and let him breathe. Haru had broken down after Rin told him about the surgery. Tears spilled from his eyes, his heart shattering in his chest, his mind pounding against his skull, but it was Rin who did the soothing. He stroked Haru’s hair, telling him everything was going to be okay. He stayed on his knees at Rin’s bed, crying into his hand for some time like that until the doctors had finally come to take Rin away.

Matsuoka-san had helped him up to sit on Rin’s empty bed. Haru had curled into the pillows, breathing in the faint scent that was Ring while tears silently fell down his cheeks. After about an hour, Haru had ran out emotion. He got up, sat in the chair next to Matsuoka-san, and waited with her in silence until Rin came back.

When Rin was finally wheeled back into the room two hours later, he was put to bed with his ankle bound in a large cast. The doctors explained to Haru and Rin’s mother that he had broken his ankle and needed pins put in it for support. They explained that the surgery had gone very well, but they weren’t sure if Rin was going to be able to swim any time soon.

Haru’s heart dropped in his chest at that news. Would he never be able to swim with Rin again? His stomach tightened at the thought, and when the doctors had finally finished making sure Rin was stable and left, Haru sat on the bed in the same spot he was currently sitting, holding Rin’s hand, and thinking.

Haru reached out his hand and brushed off the hair sticking to Rin’s face. Softly he ran his hand through Rin’s silky hair, letting the red locks swim around his fingers. He brushed his thumb across Rin’s cheek gently, feeling the softness of Rin’s skin under the pad of his thumb. His fingertips trailed down Rin’s cheek to his lips. He ran his pointer finger over Rin’s slightly parted lips, feeling the chapped skin on Rin’s lips.

Haru’s mind was blanking, finally running out of thoughts altogether. He couldn’t even begin to think about what swimming without Rin would be like. Haru had never swam for anything like times or winning, but when he was in the water with Rin, he pushed himself. He felt the drive that came with the competitiveness between them. He felt the rush of the water gliding over his skin and he pushed and pulled himself through the surface.

He felt Rin’s presence trailing closely at all times when he was in the water. How could he continue swimming without Rin? The water would feel empty and cold without Rin by his side. Haru traced the outside of Rin’s lips again, feeling the curves and edges of the skin under his finger. He looked over at Matsuoka-san, watching her for a while until he decided that she was still asleep.

Slowly, Haru bent down, his face hovering over Rin’s. He looked closely at all the details that made up Rin—the way his eyelashes curled slightly at the ends, the faintest of freckles that peppered his skin, the way his eyes twitched slightly as he continued to sleep. Everything about it overtook Haru with beauty. When he decided he had memorized every little detail about Rin’s closed eyes, he leaned his face down further and touched his lips softly to Rin’s.

The first kiss was a simply peck on Rin’s lips, but it still made Haru’s heart flutter slightly. He leaned his face down and connected their lips again, putting more force behind it this time. He moved his lips over Rin’s slowly, trying to hold back as much as he could. When he started to pull away again, a hand caught in his hair, keeping his lips against Rin’s.

Hara opened his eyes and was met with wide, red eyes staring back at him. Rin closed his eyes and leaned up against Harps lips, deepening the kiss. Haru’s heart sped up in his chest; closing his eyes, he sunk slowly into the bliss that was Rin. Their mouths moved slowly together, their tongues colliding and exploring timidly.

Rin bit down on Haru’s bottom lip with his pointy teeth and began sucking and pulling on the tender flesh. A moan escaped Haru’s mouth and he felt the need to reciprocate as much as he could. Haru placed one hand on the pillow next to Rin’s head for support, the other hand he wound through Rin’s hair and started running his fingers through the red locks, tugging on it gently when he wanted Rin to release a soft moan.

The two boys pulled away from each other, their mouth dripping with each other’s saliva. Rin’s eyes were a haze of lust, small pants escaped his mouth, and his hands were working slowly up Haru’s back under his shirt. Haru shivered when he felt the pads of Rin’s fingers slide gently up his spine. Haru leaned his head down again, connecting their mouths in a hot kiss.

Rin’s tongue immediately slipped past Haru’s lips and began exploring his mouth. Haru moaned into Rin’s mouth as he started sucking and biting on his tongue, feeling the red hair boys sharp teeth drag over the sensitive skin. It was all Haru could do not to come undone right then and there, but he was afraid of waking Matsuoka-san or someone walking in on them.

Rin, sensing Haru start to tense up, pulled on Haru’s hair making his head snap back, exposing his throat. Rin’s warm tongue and hot breath was immediately against Haru’s skin, and every nerve of Haru’s body ignited. Rin’s teeth brushed against the side of Haru’s throat gently causing his breath to catch as a low moan began to escape.

Haru’s breathing was beginning to pick up as Rin’s mouth worked its way down his neck. He pulled down the collar of Haru’s shirt and began sucking and biting on the tender skin that made up Haru’s collarbone. Haru threw his head back more and a soft, sweet moan made its way out of his mouth. Rin smiled against Haru’s moist flesh as he felt Haru beginning to melt into him. Heat began to build up around them, and Rin had a hard time keeping his hands off Haru.

Rin slipped a hand up Haru’s shirt and began running his fingers up the toned flesh that made up Haru’s chest and stomach. He brushed his fingers softly against Haru’s nipple, earning a moan from the raven-haired boy. Rin smiled at the sweet sounds that were beginning to escape Haru’s mouth more and more. He called Rin’s name softly, the warm breath tickling Rin’s ear.

White hot heat began building up in the bottom of Rin’s stomach and he was dying to touch more of Haru’s soft skin. He slowly began rolling one of Haru’s nipples in his fingers as he slid his other hand down across the crotch of Haru’s pants. He felt Haru’s breath leave him, and Haru immediately pulled away.

“Not here, Rin.” Haru said in a whisper, a blush working its way into his cheeks.

“Why not?” Rin teased him lightly, his fingers still working Haru’s nipple while his teeth grazed the blue-eyed boy’s sensitive neck.

Haru threw his head in the direction of Rin’s sleeping mother while trying to suppress the moan that was so desperately trying to leave his throat.

Rin shrugged his shoulder, “She won’t mind, she’s asleep any way. Plus, I already told her.”

Haru pulled away from Rin again, “What? You told her what?” He said, eyes wide with fear.

“Relax,” Rin said softly, pulling his hand out from under Haru’s shirt to tangle his fingers in soft, black hair. “She supports who I am, and that means she supports you too. I’m sure she would have figured it out any way when I kept calling your name and saying how much I needed you earlier.” He said, giving Haru a shy smile.

Haru remembered how Matsuoka-san had said that Rin had been asking for Haru, but he never thought she knew. A blush spread throughout Haru’s cheeks, darkening slowly. How was Haru going to be able to face her now? How much does she even know, anyway? Rin chuckled lightly, making Haru think he was reading his thoughts.

“I didn’t tell her about the locker room, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Rin said, making Haru look at him.

Haru’s stomach relaxed, and his heart slowed. Of course Rin wouldn’t have told her about that. He gave Rin a shy smile and rested his forehead against the shark-toothed boy.

“I just told her that I had feelings for you, Haru.” Rin began, his voice soft and serious. “I told her I was going to do anything to swim and be with you.. forever.”

Butterflies erupted in Haru’s stomach, and his eyes fluttered closed. A million thoughts poured into his mind, all of them concerning Rin’s ankle. Was he ever going to be able to swim again? What did their future hold without swimming? Pain found its way into Haru’s heart, and he yearned to hold Rin in his arms.

“Hey,” Rin said in a low voice, brushing his fingers against Haru’s cheek softly, “you’re not allowed to be sad for me. I said I was going to swim with you forever,” Rin said, his breath warm against Haru’s lips.

Haru opened his eyes and looked deeply into Rin’s intense red eyes.

“And I will.” Rin finished, bring his lips to crash against Haru's again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! But on the plus side, more fluff. :3  
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Let me know your thoughts on it. ^-^  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed in a blur—sitting in the hospital with Rin, going home to sleep, waking up, sitting in the hospital with Rin. Sometimes the two would steal kisses and touches when they knew no one was looking, but most of the time they behaved themselves. Three days after Rin’s surgery, Haru and Rin were laying in the hospital bed together reading a manga.

“Stop turning the pages so damn fast.” Rin said impatiently, glaring at Haru.

“Maybe you should read faster.” Haru said casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rin glared at Haru again before returning to the manga; desperately tried to catch up, but he was too far behind now. The door flew open, and a smiling Matsuoka-san stood, her arms open wide, with a nurse behind here.

“Today’s the day, boys!” She said loudly, a large smile spread across her face. “We finally get to take this bag-of-bones home!”

Rin sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, “Thanks for the compliment, mom.”

Haru chuckled to himself at Rin’s reaction and continued his manga while Rin tried reading over his shoulder.

“Wow, and I thought my news was more important than some lame, old book.” Matsuoka-san said grumpily, walking over to flick Rin on the side of the head.

“Ow! Damnit, mom!” Rin said, batting at her hand. “This is the newest volume, and I’m trying to keep up with Haru.”

“Don’t worry too much, he’s already pretty far behind when it comes to the plot.” Haru threw over his shoulder at Rin.

Rin sighed loudly in Haru’s ear and turned his attention toward his mom, “Well, what are we waiting for?” Rin said, giving her a smirk. “Get me out of this damn hospital already!”

Matsuoka-san smiled at her son, giving him another flick on the head. “Watch your mouth, mister.”

Rin rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. Haru, now missing his backrest, fell back against the bed heavily. Rin turned and stuck his tongue out and the raven-haired boy, earning a frown.

“You made me lose my page.” Haru said, flipping through the manga again.

“OI, WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN BOOK!?” Rin yelled at Haru, taking the book out of his hands and throwing it on the chair across the room.

Haru glared at Rin; sighing, he slowly stood up from the bed while muttering about how much of a brat Rin was.

“Any way,” Matsuoka-san said cheerfully, clapping her hands together, “Haru, will you grab our coats and my purse? Rin you get to ride in the wheelchair.” She said, pinching his cheek while talking in a high-pitch voice.

Rin slapped her hand away, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. “Cut that shit out, will ya? I’m not five.” He said, his voice low with embarrassment.

Haru chuckled to himself again, picking up the manga and their coats. Rin glared at his back darkly, muttering to himself. The nurse helped him into the wheelchair, making sure his ankle was properly supported, and gave Matsuoka-san strict instructions that Rin was not to leave his bed for the next two weeks. Rin sighed impatiently, watching as Haru began reading from the manga again.

“Haru, will you push me in my wheelchair?” A dark smile playing on his lips.

“No.” Haru replied, never taking his eyes off the manga.

Rin rolled his eyes and sighed loudly again. Impatiently, he started wheeling himself out of the room.

“OI! Will you..” Matsuoka-san began, but Rin had already rolled himself out of the room. “Will you walk with him, Haru? I have to talk to the nurse some more.”

Haru nodded his head, closed his book, and headed out of the room after the red-headed beast. Haru found Rin at the elevator, straining to reach the ‘down’ button, but his cast was too big to let him reach.

Haru laughed aloud at this sight, and watched a while longer for Rin to try to work his wheelchair to the right angle to reach the button. Haru leaned against the wall, laughing, when Rin finally spotted him.

“Stop laughing at me, and help me with this fucking thing already.” Rin said impatiently, still straining towards the button.

Haru chuckled again and walked over, pressing the button that was just an inch out of Rin’s reach.

“Thanks,” Rin muttered, crossing his arms as he waited for the elevator.

The elevator dinged, and Haru held the door open as Rin tried to wheel himself in. The doors slid closed behind them, and Haru pressed the button labelled ‘main floor.’ The two waited in silence as the empty elevated slowly began to fall.

“You’re a brat, y..” Rin began to say, but just as the word ‘you’ was about to leave his lips, Haru was kissing him.

Their lips crashed together harshly, and Rin’s eyes went wide with surprise. Before he even had a chance to his Haru back, Haru stood up again, handing the manga to Rin.

“I finished it.” Haru said in his usual monotone voice. “The girl almost dies.”

Rin snatched the book from Haru’s hand impatiently, “Damn it! Don’t ruin it for me!” He yelled, hitting Haru’s leg with the book.

Haru looked down and him and smirked. “It’s a lot more fun to tease you when I know you can’t do much.” He said, ruffling Rin’s wine-red hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin said, smacking Haru’s hand harshly, “you can go to hell.”

“As long as you’re with me, I don’t care where I am.” Haru replied casually, but there was a sparkle of intensity in his eyes.

Rin’s face heated up instantly, turning a bright shade of scarlet. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, and his tongue tripped over itself as he tried to say something back, but all he could get out was, “Yeah.”

Haru snorted a little, “Good one.”

Rin’s blush deepened, and he rolled his eyes again. “Whatever.” He muttered under his breath.

The elevator doors opened, and the boys wondered into the main lobby. They waited for Matsuoka-san, who showed up a couple minutes later on the next elevator. The three walked out of the lobby doors—Matsuoka-san pushing an angry Rin who swore up and down he could do it himself, and an amused Haru who simply looked on the encounter with smiling eyes.

The next thirty minutes were spent trying to get Rin’s leg in car, while still being able to fit the wheelchair. Eventually, after Rin found an angle that his leg finally fit in the back seat with and Matsuoka-san cussing loudly as she threw the wheelchair in the trunk, the three drove off the lot.

“Mom, the trunks not closed?” Rin said, looking out the back windshield.

“Deal with it,” she replied shortly, turning up the music loud enough to drown out Rin. She began singly in extremely high-pitch tone with all her might, making Haru’s ears ring.

“MOM! STOP SINGING! YOU’RE GONNA KILL ME!” Rin shouted over the music, his hands clamped tight over his ears.

“Don’t like it? Then walk home.” She threw over her shoulder at him, giving him a smirk in the mirror. “Oh wait..” She said, laughing at her own witty comeback loudly.

Rin sighed loudly, crossed his arms, and stared out the window. Eventually Matsuoka-san’s singing died down, and they made it back to Rin’s house ten minutes later.

After finally getting Rin into his wheelchair and up into the house, the next issue of how to get Rin up the stairs and into his room arose. Rin tried jumping his way up on one foot, but that was deemed too dangerous after he almost fell back down the stairs. Next, he tried to crawl up on his knees, but his cast was too big and get caught on the stairs.

Eventually, it was decided that Haru would carry Rin up the stairs on his back, and Haru nodded his head in agreement.

“No. I am not giving Haru the satisfaction of carrying me up the stairs like a baby.” Rin said, sitting on the bottom stair, arms crossed angrily.

“Oh, come on now.” Matsuoka-san began, but Rin turned his head away.

“I’ll do it by myself. I’m not helpless.” Rin said, determination in his voice.

“Fine, have it your way. Haru, watch over him and make sure he doesn’t break anything else. I’m going to go make dinner.”

She left the two boys, walking off and into the kitchen. Haru leaned up against the wall, waiting for Rin to make a move. He watched amused as Rin tried a multitude of different methods, but none of them got him much of anywhere. Finally, Rin sat down on the bottom stair again, holding his face in his hands.

“Help me.” Rin muttered through his hands, refusing to look up at Haru.

“I’m sorry?” Haru said, looking down at Ring, a smile playing on his lips.

“I said, ‘help me.’” He said again, this time a little louder.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. Could you speak up?”

“Help me, you god damn idiot!”

“Say please.”

“I swear to god, if you don’t fucking help me up these stairs..”

“LANGUAGE, RIN!” Matsuoka-san yelled from the kitchen.

“Sorry. I swear to god, if you don’t  _freaking_ help me up these stairs, I’m going to kick your butt.”

“Say please.”

“FUC—“

“RIN! LANGUAGE!”

“FREAKING PLEASE!”

And with that, Haru bent down, allowing Rin to climb on his back. Rin wrapped his legs around Haru’s waist as much as he could, being careful of his cast. Haru supported his legs gently with his hands, making sure his weight was balanced before starting up the stairs. Haru made it to the top and walked down the hallway to Rin’s room.

“Welcome home, Onii-chan!” Gou said happily from the doorway of her room.

“Thanks, Gou.” Rin said, roughing up her hair as they passed.

“I’m going to go help mom with dinner. I’ll talk to you later, Onii-chan.” She said, bounding down the stairs.

Rin smiled into Haru’s soft hair, hugging his neck tightly. “Thanks for helping me.” He said, giving Haru a light kiss on the cheek.

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Haru replied, laying Rin down on his bed gently.

“Stay with me.” Rin said, catching Haru’s wrist as he turned to leave. “Just for the night.”

Haru smiled at Rin warmly, climbing into bed next to the shark-toothed boy.

“Always.” Haru said, cuddling Rin close to his chest. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cuteness, and Ring being angry. :3  
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos! It really means a lot to me. <3


	10. Chapter 10

Rin woke from his blissful dream to see Haru sleeping peacefully next to him. Haru had pulled Rin’s head to his chest, and had his arms draped lazily around Rin’s waist. Rin had never been so happy to wake up before—he could get used to his. He sat up slowly, and Haru rolled onto his back, still sleeping soundly. He looked so beautiful to Rin at that moment—his jet black hair falling away from his face and onto the pillows below him. A few pieces stuck to his forehead and cheeks, and Rin brushed them away gently, wanting to see all of his face.

Rin traced the outline of Haru’s cheekbone with the pad of his pointer finger. He felt the soft skin glide under his finger as he outlined the rise of his cheekbones, his nose, and his lips. Haru looked like perfection, with his lips slightly parted, his eyes closed and still, and his chest rising and falling with each even breath he took.

Rin moved to try and climb on top of Haru, but pain instantly shot through his ankle. He cursed under his breath softly, trying to readjust his leg to a comfortable position again. He reached out his hand again, anxious to feel Haru’s soft skin again his own, and ran his fingers through Haru’s soft, silky back hair. The shiny strands slid past his fingers as Rin moved his hand down towards Haru’s exposed neck.

His head was turned slightly to the side, letting Rin examine the tender flesh that was Haru’s throat. He leaned down, pressing his lips again the soft, warm flesh. He kissed the skin lightly, and moved his way up to the back of Haru’s ear. Haru’s breathing became a little heavier as Rin tongued the soft flesh, but Haru still slept on.

Rin moved his tongue back down the plain of Haru’s neck, biting and sucking softly here and there. Haru stirred in his sleep slightly, but he still seemed to be unconscious. Gently, Rin pulled down the collar of Haru’s shirt, and started sucking on the lightly bruised skin just above Haru’s collarbone. Seeing the marks he gave Haru days ago made Rin’s mind go crazy with lust. He wanted to mark Haru, all of him, and claim him as his own.

He bit down on the tender flesh and a soft, sweet moan escaped Haru’s mouth. Rin looked up at him through his eyelashes to see Haru’s mouth opened a little wider, but his eyes were still closed and relaxed. Again, Rin bit down on the tempting skin, making sure to leave new fresh marks as he moved his tongue along the skin of his collarbone.

“Rin…” Haru moaned softy, his mouth opening wide, but his eyes still remained closed.

“Haru? Are you awake, baby?” Rin called, lips moving lightly over Haru’s sensitive skin.

Haru didn’t respond, rather, his facial features relaxed and his mouth returned to its usual, slightly parted position. Rin smiled deviously to himself knowing that Haru was dreaming dirty things to himself. He repositioned himself again, and pressed his lips against the skin behind Haru’s ear again.

“Are you dreaming of all the dirty things I’m gonna do to you, baby?” Rin purred against Haru’s skin, sucking and nibbling at the tender skin.

Haru let out a soft moan again, his hands reaching down to the lower part of his body.

“What exactly am I doing to you?” Rin asked, watching as Haru grabbed at himself and arched his back.

Rin bit down on Haru’s earlobe, and apparently a little too hard, because Haru sat up suddenly, his eyes wide and breathing heavily.

“What are you doing!?” Haru asked while feeling his neck and looking at the marks that were appearing along his collarbone.

“Nothing worse than what I was doing to you in your dreams.” Rin said, giving Haru a wink and laying back down, hands behind his head.

Haru sat, wide-eyed, staring at Rin. “H-how do you know about that?” He asked, his face flushing a light red.

“Well, you were moaning my name,” Rin said, closing his eyes, and relaxing, “and you started touching yourself.”

If Rin had his eyes open, he worn have sworn Haru was about to pass out. He face went from light red to dark scarlet in seconds, and his eyes were blown wide.

“Are you going to tell me just what I was doing to you that made you cry out like that?” Rin asked, smirking to himself.

Haru sat in silence, going over the dream in his head. Did he really do all the things Rin said he did? What the hell? Haru looked at his chest again seeing all the light purple and blue marks that were slowly turning darker against his pale skin. He laid down next to Rin, resting his head on one of Rin’s arms.

Rin leaned over and kissed Haru’s head gently, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’ll remember those moans for a long time.”

Haru’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he thought about his dream again. Rin’s head was between his legs, and he was slowing kissing Haru’s inner thighs. Haru could feel himself start to get hard just remembering how Rin had started sucking on the tip of his dick lightly. He took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of his mind for the time being, and leaned over to kiss Rin’s cheek.

Just as he turned to pull away, Rin caught him by the back of his neck. “You can explain the details to me later.” He said, giving Haru a wink.

Haru blushed, and pulled out of Rin’s grasp. He stood up and changed into the clothes Matsuoka-san brought him from his own home. He really appreciated all she was doing for him—getting him clothes, taking care of his house, even making mackerel special for him. He smiled to himself while pulling the fresh shirt over his head. Powder blue, the one Nagisa bought him because it went with his eyes so well, but he shrugged his shoulders assuming it was just a coincidence.

Rin rolled onto his side, his head leaning against his hand, “That’s my favorite shirt.” He said, giving Haru a slight smile. “I told her that too.”

Haru blushed, looking down at his shirt. “Did she really grab this one just because it was Rin’s favorite?” He wondered to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to change; he saw underwear and cargo shorts, but under the shorts were a pair of swimming skins. “Why are these here?” He asked, holding them up to Rin.

“I have no idea.” He said, flopping onto his back again.

Haru finished changing and sat on the edge of the bed, the skins in his hands. “It’s been a while since I went swimming.” Haru thought sadly. He missed the cool, crisp blue water of the Iwaotbi swimming pool, and summer was coming to an end here soon. He needed to get back in the pool soon before he’s forced to rely on the swimming practices with Samezuka twice a week.

Matsuoka-san threw open the door to Rin’s room, smiling widely. “You have visitors, Rin.” She said, moving out of the way.

Nagisa flew into the room, climbing over Haru to reach Rin. He was followed by Makoto, Rei, Ai, and Mikoshiba, his swim captain. Nagisa was bouncing up and down on the bed, swarming Rin with questions.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt? Can you walk? Does Haru have to take care of you? Is he your slave now?” All of his words flew at Rin, and Rin just stared at him, not sure which question to answer first.

“Nagisa-chan, behave yourself in Rin-san’s room.” Rei said, pulling Nagisa off the bed. “I’m sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable, Rin-san.”

Rin waved his hand in the air, dismissing it. “Not at all. I’ve actually really missed Nagisa’s extreme energy.” He said, smiling at the two of them.

Haru looked over at Makoto, noting at how close he and Mikoshiba were standing. Haru tilled his head questioningly at him, but Makoto just blushed lightly and came to sit on the bed.

“So, how are you feeling, Rin?” Makoto asked cheerfully. “You’re looking good.”

“Well, I feel fine, but my leg hurts like shit.”

“I bet it does. You did get hit by a car after all!”

“He’s not allowed to move for another week.” Haru said calmly.

“AW! No fun! I wanted to take Rin out for a spin in his wheelchair!” Nagisa exclaimed loudly.

“Sorry, buddy.” Rin said, frowning himself.

“Well take your time recovering, Rin. We don’t need you rushing it. Come back to the pool whenever you’re ready.” Mikoshiba said, giving Rin a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah!” Ai said after him, but he bowed his head when Rin looked at him.

“Do you miss me, Ai?” Rin said, winking at him when the boy finally looked up.

Ai blushed, looking down again, “O-of course, Rin-senpai, it’s not the same rooming alone.” He mumbled, barely audible.

“You warm my heart, Ai.” Rin said, placing a hand over his heart. He reached out, grabbing Haru by the shoulder, and pulling him back. “But I already have a boyfriend.” Rin said, kissing the side of Haru’s head.

Haru blushed lightly and rolled his eyes. “Oh, please.” He said, sitting back up, but he held onto Rin’s hand.

“I know! Nagisa-chan told me. I would never do anything to hurt, Haruka-senpai.” He said, bowing low before Haru.

Haru nodded at him, and turned back to Makoto. “Why are you all here?”

“To see me, of course.” Rin said, slapping Haru lightly with the back of his hand.

“Well, yeah, but also to tell you there’s a joint swim practice today. Are you going to come?” Makoto said, his eyes low.

The possibility of swimming tugged at Haru’s insides. He so desperately wished to swim, but was he really going to leave Rin’s side?

“Well, it’s not for another hour. So, show up if you want.. Or can.” He added, winking at Rin.

Rin smiled back at him, but his hand had grown still under Haru’s. The boys started exiting the room, waving and saying their good-byes. Nagisa even went so far as to come over and hug Rin; he hugged back, but slapped Nagisa on the head lightly for it. When everyone had left, silence settled over the room.

Haru felt the swimming skins that were still sitting in his lap. “So that’s why Matsuoka-san brought them,” Haru thought, “Gou must have told her.” He squeezed Rin’s hand, looking at him over his shoulder.

“Are you going to go?” Rin asked, his voice low and sad.

“I-I want to.” Haru said, bowing his head low.

“Fine,” Rin said, pulling his hand out of Haru’s, “Have fun.”

“Rin-“ Haru started.

“No, go swim with them. Go swim without me. I told you I only wanted to swim with you, forever, but you seem to have no problem swimming without me.”

“What am I supposed to do!?”

“I don’t know. Stay with me!?”

“I can’t stay with you forever!” Haru shouted, his voice full of anger.

“Leave then.” Rin said, his voice calmer than it should be.

“Why are you acting like I’m leaving you forever!? You’re the one who left me in the first place when you went to fucking Australia!” Haru shouted, standing up from the bed.

“I know,” Rin said, almost to himself, “Sometimes I wish I would have stayed there.”

Haru’s heart thumped in his chest painfully. “What? He doesn’t want to be here with me? What did I do to make him say something like that?” Haru thought, his chest full of pain and sorrow.

“Haru, I’m s-“ Rin started to say, his voice soft and sad, but Haru turned and walked out the door.

“Haru!” Rin called after him, loudly. He tried to get out of bed, but his ankle screamed against it. “Haru!!” He called again, but the only response he received was the sound of the front door slamming shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, their first fight.   
> What is to come for these two?  
> Better yet, how are they going to make it up to each other? ;3  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one now because I got it done early. :)  
> Let me know what you think! <3

Haru dove into the clear, blue water and waited for the calmness to settle over his mind.

Rin sat up on his bed, head leaning against the bed rest, cussing to himself under his breath.

Haru surfaced, took a breath, and dove back under the surface of the water. He pushed through the chill of the water, kicking his legs lazily, trying to clear his mind.

Rin banged his head on the headboard softly, wondering why the fuck he was such an idiot.

Haru reached the edge of the pool, leaned against the edge, and shook his hair out thinking about spending the next couple of hours in the sanctity of the water.

Rin threw his legs over the side of his bed deciding he was no longer going to be confined to his bed room.

* * *

Haru ran a hand through his damp hair, and sighed, resting his head on his arms against the pool’s edge.

“Is something the matter?” Makoto chimed in, pulling Haru out his thoughts.

Haru stared a Makoto with his clear blue eyes for a second before returning to his thoughts

“Oh, come on now.” Makoto whined, tussling Haru’s hair.

Haru smacked his hand away harshly, “Don’t.” He mumbled, frowning.

“Oh, dear lord, please don’t tell me you got in a fight with Rin.” Makoto said in a mock whine, trying to force a smile out of Haru.

Haru rolled his eyes, and looked over at Makoto. “Has anyone ever made you feel like you were on top of the world? And you’re standing on the edge with a clear view of the bottom, but you don’t care because you can basically reach out and touch the sun? But just as your fingers start to curl around your own personal piece of happiness, the person who induced this high pushes you off the cliff?”

“Woah, there, Haru. That’s pretty deep for someone like you.” Makoto said giving Haru a smile while thinking over his words. “I’ll tell you one thing,” he started, looking over at Mikoshiba with a blush spreading over his cheeks, “I definitely know what it’s like to be on top of the world, however, I haven’t been pushed over the edge quite just yet.” He sighed and looked back at Haru for a moment, “So, Rin pushed you off the edge, did he?”

Haru nodded his head, looking over at Mikoshiba to see what Makoto was staring at. He was leaning back against the pool, running a hand through his damp, orange hair. Aii and Nagisa were racing each other, but Nagisa kept ‘accidentally’ running into him. He was laughing carelessly, declaring Aii the winner regardless of Nagisa finishing first. He looked over and winked when he noticed Makoto eyeing him.

Makoto blushed, “So, anyway, give me the details.” He said, giving Haru a sincere smile.

“We got in an argument because I left to come here; then he said something about wishing he hadn’t of come back from Australia.”

“Ouch, those are some harsh words, even if they are from Rin,” Makoto sighed, and looked at Haru intensely. “But I think it’s safe to say he cares about you—a lot. Rin’s just going through some tough stuff right now; I mean, he did break his ankle. I bet he’s sitting on his bed right now, thinking about how he would give anything to be swimming with you right this second.”

Haru nodded his head, his heart yearning for Rin. Makoto was right after all, and Haru was going to make it up to Rin after practice.

* * *

 

Rin sat at his kitchen table eating, with his leg propped on the chair across from him. He had a towel around shoulders, his wine-red hair dripping onto it. His mom sat across from him, reading a magazine, and humming softly.

“I’m sorry, honey.” She said peering over her magazine, frowning. “You’re actually supposed to be up in bed right now.”

“Mom, its fine. Just let me go out for a half an hour. I’ll take my crutches and everything. Please, mom.”

“I know you and Haruka got in a fight—he slammed the door and almost gave me a heart attack.” She reached over the table, taking Rin’s hand in both of hers, “But you know have to take it easy if you want to heal.”

Rin took another bite and sighed loudly, “You’re right. I think I’m just going to go upstairs and take a nap.” He pushed his plate out from in front of him, squeezed his mom’s hand, and headed toward the stairs.

“Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“How the hell am I going to get back up the stairs?”

“Oops.”

Rin sighed again, and headed toward the living room. “I’ll be on the couch if you need me—try not to need me.”

* * *

Haru ran his towel through his hair, and hung it around his shoulders for his hair to drip onto. Haru, Makoto, Mikoshiba, and Aii were the only ones left in the locker room now, however, he was on his way out.

“Makoto? Are you almost ready?” Haru said walking around the corner to look for him.

Mikoshiba had Makoto pinned to the wall, his hands against the wall on either side of Makoto’s head. He was kissing Makoto deeply, and from what Haru could tell he was using tongue—and a lot of it. They broke apart, and he started biting and sucking down the length of Makoto’s neck. A moan escaped him, and Haru cleared his throat. Makoto’s eyes flew open, and Mikoshiba looked over at him, breathing heavily.

“Oh, hey, um, yeah.” Makoto stuttered, his face dark red.

“I’m just going to go ahead.” Haru said, turning on his heels.

“O-okay.” Makoto said, his voice shaky.

Haru shook his head, his lips curling upward. He made a mental note of asking Makoto just what was going on between those two the next time he got the chance.

* * *

Rin stirred in his sleep, batting at the hands that were gently shaking him awake.

“Mom, I’m sleeping.” Ring mumbled, rolling over on his back.

“I’m not your mom, Rin. It’s me—Haru.”

Rin’s eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly, suddenly awake. “Haru? What are you doing here?”

“I came to say I was sorry. I know you’re going through a lot, and I didn’t really help earlier.” Haru said, his eyes low and sad.

Rin cupped Haru’s chin in his hand and pulled his face close. “I was being stupid. I’m sorry about what I said.”

Haru locked eyes with Rin, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. Rin leaded in slowly, gently kissing Haru. He melted into Rin, deepening their kiss and moving his mouth against Rin’s. Rin’s hand rested against the back of Haru’s neck, keeping him in place, while the other one ran through Haru’s slightly damp hair.

A soft moan escaped Haru’s mouth, and Rin pulled back breathing heavily.

“Will you help me upstairs?” Ring said in a shy voice, blushing lightly.

Haru smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Anything for you.”

Haru bounded up the stairs with Rin on his back. He took care to make sure his ankle was stable as he took the steps two at a time. Rin was sucking and biting on Haru’s neck the whole time, making Haru crazy with lust.

He threw open Rin’s door, swinging it shut immediately behind them. He tossed Rin on the bed quickly, but gently, and pulled off his shirt. He climbed on top of Rin, being careful of his ankle. He pulled Rin’s shirt up and over his head, and started kissing his neck.

Rin moaned into Haru’s hair, running his hands up and down Haru’s back. Haru worked his way down over Rin’s collarbone, sucking hard on the tender flesh. A dark mark started to form, and Haru smiled at it proudly.

“I’m going to even the score.” He said, referring to the now light marks that peppered his chest. Nagisa had pointed them out earlier at practice, but Haru shrugged and simply pushed him into the pool when he wasn’t looking.

Rin bucked his hips up against Haru and bit down on his lip. “Please do.” He said in a low seductive tone that sent Haru over the edge.

Haru bent down again, sucking on Rin’s nipple lightly. He tongued the hard surface, giving light bites here and there. Rin ran his hands through Haru’s silky, black hair, pulling in it gently whenever Haru bit down on his nipple. Rin bucked his hips up against Haru, and felt their hardened dicks rub up against each other.

All the layers that separated them were driving Rin crazy. He wanted Haru naked—now. Rin slid his hands down to Haru’s waist and started tugging on his shorts. Haru smiled against Rin’s chest and captured his lips again. He slipped his tongue into Rin’s mouth and started exploring. Rin pulled on the fabric harder this time, wanting it off as soon as possible. Haru moaned into his mouth and chuckled lightly.

“Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” Haru said, moaning as Rin started sucking on his neck.

“I want them off—now.” Rin whispered against Haru’s warm skin while tugging on his shorts again.

Haru smiled and sat up, “What about your mom and sister?”

“They went to the store and won’t be back for a while.” Ring replied, smirking at him.

Haru leaned back down, kissing Rin deeply. He slid his tongue across his bottom lip, making Rin shudder underneath him. Rin bucked his hips up hard, and moaned loudly. Haru’s dick was growing harder by the second, and he could feel Rin’s hard length through his pants.

Haru sat up and slid his hands down across Rin chest, making sure to roll his nipples in his fingers a little bit. Rin’s eyes fluttered closed, and he was having a hard time keeping control over his hips. Haru slid his fingers down further, and tugged on Rin’s sweats. Rin helped Haru, moaning when his dick was finally freed from his shorts.

Haru smiled and ran a finger up Rin’s length softly. Rin moaned and lifted his hips at the feeling of Haru’s fingers working over his dick. Rin tugged on Haru’s shorts impatiently, and Haru helped him slide them down a little. Haru’s dick sighed at the freedom from his pants, and he threw his head back when Rin wrapped a hand around it.

Timidly, the two boys started moving their hands up and down each other’s length, panting and moaning together. Slowly gaining speed, Haru leaned over Rin’s body, hand grasping at the pillows next to Rin head. The two connected lips and Rin bit down on Haru’s bottom lip, making him moan Rin’s name loudly. Rin moaned too at the sound of Haru coming undone.

Their hands were growing slick with precum, and Haru was leaning low against Rin’s chest. Rin sucked on Haru’s neck between moans, and bucked his hips up into Haru’s hand. Haru moaned low and soft into Rin’s ear, sending Rin over the edge. With a loud moan, Rin cummed into Haru’s hand, spilling over onto his own chest. Haru followed shortly—cumming mostly on Rin’s chest.

Haru collapsed against Rin, and rolled off onto his side, breathing deeply.

“Holy, shit.” Rin said, pulling Haru close to him.

“I need to clean you up.” Haru said, his voice hoarse, a blush staining his cheeks.

“In a minute,” Rin said, lifting Haru’s chin. “I’m really sorry about saying that shit earlier. I don’t regret coming back from Australia. I was lost without you, Haruka.” He kissed Haru soft and sweet for a moment, pulling away gently.

“I love you, Haruka.” He said softly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Haru’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, and butterflies erupted in his stomach. He beamed at Rin, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“I love you too, Rin.” He replied, kissing him again sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and a little extra smut. ;3  
> There's nothing I love more than some Rin and Haru smut. <3  
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Rin woke to find Haru cuddled into his side, arm draped lazily over Rin’s waist, and his warm breath hitting his neck. He smiled to himself, leaning his head to rest on Haru’s, and breathed in Haru’s scent of chlorine and soap. “This is something I could get used to,” Rin thought to himself happily, kissing the top of the raven-haired boy’s head. He hugged the sleeping boy closer to him, dragging his fingertips gently over his exposed back. Haru stirred a little in his sleep, a slight smile forming on his lips.

“Are you awake?” Rin asked, pulling back a little to see Haru’s face more clearly.

“Yeah..” Haru mumbled, rolling on to his back and rubbing at his eyes lazily. He let out a soft yawn and curled into the blankets, wrapping them tightly over himself.

Rin smiled again, watching Haru drift in and out of sleep happily. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers through Haru’s soft, silky hair. Haru smiled, opening his eyes slowly to look at Rin. Rin returned the smile, and leaned down to kiss the blue-eyed boy softly before rolling out of bed.

“We’re going out to today.” Rin announced, throwing open his closet.

“You’re not allowed to.” Haru mumbled, pulling the blankets around him tighter now that Rin’s heat was missing from the bed.

“Fuck it.” Rin threw over his shoulder while shrugging into a deep red V-neck.

Haru rolled over on his side to face Rin, leaning his head in his hand for support, “You know your mom won’t let you.”

“Like I said, fuck it.” He said again while trying to get his hair to lay right. In the end, though, he grew impatient and decided to tie it in a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

Haru smiled at his boyfriend—everything about him looked gorgeous. The way the V-neck hugged his body and brought out the red in his eyes and his hair, and Haru absolutely loved it when Rin pulled his hair back into a little ponytail—it looked so.. domestic.

Rin turned back and caught Haru’s eyes watching him, “Like what you see?” He smirked.

“Of course.” Haru replied, winking at him. He threw back the covers, stood, and walked over to Rin. “So, where are we going today?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist.

Rin nuzzled into Haru’s hair, breathing him in, “I was thinking about going to Samezuka for a little bit to talk to Capitan, and then I don’t care.”

“I have a practice at the Iwatobi pool again,” Haru said almost trying to hide his words, “maybe you could come with?”

Rin thought it over in his mind, “Going to the pool is being out of the house, even if I can’t swim. Plus watching Haru swim is the next best thing to swimming with him.” Rin shrugged his shoulders and said, “Yeah, sure. I’ll go with you.”

Haru beamed up at Rin, ecstatic he didn’t piss Rin off again. He threw his arms around Rin’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” he said, pulling back to plant a gentle but loving kiss on Rin’s lips.

Rin laughed as he kissed Haru back, his stomach flipping at all the affection Haru was showing him, “You’re welcome..?” He said with a smile, cupping Haru’s cheek in his hand.

They finished getting ready and headed down stairs. Matsuoka-san had breakfast on the table, and Gou was already filling her plate high with food.

“Onii-chan and Haru-chan!” She exclaimed happily. “Come eat with me and mom!” She said, stuffing her mouth full.

Haru looked over the table of pancakes, fruit, juice, and other sorts of food. He went wide-eye when he saw a plate of mackerel sitting in front of his normal spot. Matsuoka-san caught him eyeing the fish and winked at him.

“I know how much you love the stuff, Haru.” She said with a laugh.

“Thank you so much, Matsuoka-san.” Haru replied, bowing low in front of her.

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “I should be thanking you—you’re the one keeping Rin out of my hair after all.” She smirked at Rin, and he stuck her tongue out at her. “Now, please, sit and eat!”

The boys sat in their usual spots, Haru next the Gou with Rin across from him, the other chair open for Rin’s mother. Rin loaded his plate with pancakes as Haru started devouring his fish. Matsuoka-san knew how to cook it just the way he liked it, and for that he was truly thankful.

After a few moments of silence and eating, Rin cleared his throat and looked over at his mother who had now joined them at the table. “Mother, I’ve decided I’m going out today.”

Matsuoka-san let out a laugh, choking a little on her food. “Oh, really?” She said chuckling, “And how are you going to get around?”

Rin looked over at Haru for a second, and Haru shrugged back at him. “Uh, either my wheelchair or maybe crutches?”

“If Haru wants to push you around all day, or if you wanna kill yourself on some crutches, go ahead. I don’t care. Just be careful will you? I have a surprise for you, and I don’t need you ruining it.” She said, popping a bite of pancake into her mouth.

“What’s the surprise?” Rin questioned, squinting at her.

“I was going to wait to tell you this, but I figure it will probably make you think twice if you’re going out.” She took a drink and cleared her throat, turning to face Rin more head-on.

Rin raised an eyebrow at her and put his food down, “Okay?”

“I talked to your doctor the other day,” she began, “and he said that when you go to get your x-rays, if you are healing properly enough, he’ll put a water-tight cast on you.” She said happily giving him a big smile.

Rin’s brows knotted in confusion, “I thought I already had one of those? So I can shower and stuff?”

“This is different,” She said, rolling her eyes a little, “its lighter, so you can do swimming therapy.”

Rin’s face lit up immediately, “Really!?”

She nodded her head, chewing on her pancake, “And guess who’s going to be your ‘therapist’?” She said stressing the word therapist.

Rin cocked his head to the side a little, confused yet again, “Who?”

Matsuoka-san tilted her head in Haru’s direct, “Your boyfriend over there.”

Rin’s cheeks heated up and he shot Haru a glance, “You knew about this?”

Haru shrugged his shoulders, still working on his fish, “She mentioned it the other day and I told her I had no problem with it. As long as you listen, anyway.”

“We didn’t want to tell you anything before the doctor agreed completely,” Matsuoka-san added.

“Well, sweet shit, thanks mom.” Rin said happily, starting in on his pancakes again.

She sighed loudly, and tussled his hair, “Watch the language, but you’re welcome.” She smiled, and leaned over to kiss her son on the cheek.

The rest of breakfast was finished in idle chitchat, and Rin and Haru playing footsie under the table. Gou filled Rin in on all of the Iwatobi team’s progress, and said that she would give Haru a regimen for them to follow when ‘therapy’ started. Rin’s heart was beating happily in his chest, swimming becoming more and more possible for him.

-–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boarded the train and took a window seat in the back away from most of the crowd. When they were seated and comfortable, their hands found one another’s and they began the trip to Samezuka. They traveled in silence—Haru watching out the window, Rin watching Haru. Rin looked around to make sure no one was paying them any attention and leaned in to kiss Haru’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in Haru’s ear.

A light blush formed in Haru’s cheeks as he continued to look out the window. Rin chuckled and laid his head back, deciding to sleep the rest of the way there.

Haru shook him awake, indicating it was time for them to get off the train. Their hands broke apart, but came back together again after they both inwardly decided they would risk it. They headed out of train and down the street toward Samezuka, Rin having some issues with his crutches. They talked about the little stuff, not really focusing on anything more than each other’s company.

As they arrived at Samezuka, Rin could hear people in the pool. His stomach grew a little nauseous and his steps faulted.

“What’s wrong?” Haru asked, feeling Rin’s hand grow tense in his.

“What if Capitan doesn’t let me back on the swim team?” Rin asked, his eyes full of worry and his voice low.

“Don’t be silly,” Haru replied, “he already said to take your time and that you’re welcome back at any time.”

“But what if he changed his mind?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Haru said, pulling Rin along behind him again.

They entered the building and made their way down to the pool. Rin followed Haru hesitantly, occasionally needing reassurance. Haru pushed the door open, and the pool area grew quiet. Haru stepped back holding the door and let Rin wander into the pool.

“Matsuoka?” Mikoshiba asked, staring at the boy hobbling in on crutches.

“Hey, guys.” Rin said, a blush spreading across his face and down his neck.

Mikoshiba stood baffled for a moment, and then walked over to clap Rin on the back. “And Haruka-san? What a surprise! You mind if I ask you for a race?” He lughed, turning to the raven-haired boy.

Haru shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the pool’s edge.

“But you don’t have a swimming suit?” Rin asked, watching Haru walk.

“Sure I do.” Haru replied coolly, starting to undress.

Rin shook his head in disbelief as Haru slid down his pants to reveal swimming skins instead of underwater. “You really are something, you know that?”

Haru shot a glance at Rin and shrugged, “I know.”

Rin chuckled and turned back to Mikoshiba, “Listen I came here to talk to you for a minute.”

“Of course,” Mikoshiba replied, bowing his head a little, “I got a little ahead of myself challenging Haruka-san to a race, didn’t I?”

“Trust me, I understand.” Rin said, laughing lightly. “But in all honesty, I had every intention of coming here today to tell you that I was going to quit swimming.” Rin confessed, his eyes low. “But today, my mother told me that I’m getting a special cast in a couple of days so that Haru can do water therapy with me. So, I plan to be back at Samezuka next week.” Rin said, smiling a little at Mikoshiba. “I guess what I’m asking now is if Haru and I can use the pool for therapy, and that you don’t give up on me—I still want to be on the team.”

Mikoshiba’s eyes shined with intensity, “I would never give up on one of my teammates, Rin, especially not you.” He placed his hand on Rin’s shoulder again, “And as far as the pool is concerned, I’ll make sure you and Haru have full access to it. I’ll also get Haru an ID card so you don’t have to go through the whole ‘guest’ processes, too.”

Rin smiled fully for the first time since walking into the building, “Thank you so much, Capitan!”

“Of course, Rin.” He said softly, returning with a heartwarming smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go race your boyfriend.”

And with that, Mikoshiba bounded over to the starting block waiting for the call on the starting block.

Rin watched with a smile as Haru tensed his body, waiting for the moment when he would dive into the water that was no doubt beckoning him. As the call sounded, Haru dove into the water, tearing through the surface with grace and skill.

“I’m coming for you, Haru.” Rin said softly under his breath, watching his boyfriend move through the water so easily. “I’m going to race you again someday. Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late on this chapter! I had a stressful weekend.  
> Any way, things are looking up for Rin and his swimming career, aren't they? :3  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	13. Chapter 13

Haru’s hand hit the side of the pool, his head snapping above the water as he sucked in a deep breath of air. His heart pounded against his chest hard, and he struggled to regain control over his breathing. He pulled his swim cap off of his head, and shook the water out of his dark, black hair. He caught Rin’s eye and gave him a wink causing Rin’s face to flush scarlet, and the red head busied himself with taking to Ai again.

Mikoshiba was breathing heavy next to him, and he pulled off his cap and goggles to stare at Haru. “Damn you, Nanase. You really can swim.” Makoshiba said, clapping a hand on Haru’s shoulder.

Haru shrugged him off and pulled himself out of the pool; shaking his hair again, he ran a slick hand through it. He could feel Rin’s eyes trailing over his body, making it heat up. He took a breath and lifted his eyes to stare back, but instead of Rin looking away, he’s eyes lit up with want and lust.

Haru’s heart began hammering in his chest harder—he wanted Rin, now. Smirking, he grabbed his towel, hung it over his shoulders, and walked over to Rin, trying hard to hide the growing feeling in his pants.

“You’re amazing, Haruka-senpia!” Ai beamed up at him, a smile spread wide over his face.

Haru nodded in direction, but his eyes never left Rin’s face. The shark toothed boy was staring back at him just as intensely, his ruby-red eyes starting to ignite. Haru broke the intense eye contact to wipe his face with the towel, but he could still feel his face heating up from Rin’s needy eyes, every nerve in his body starting to respond to him.

“I need to head up stairs, Haru. You want to go with?” Rin said, standing up to lean on his crutches.

Haru nodded and grabbed his clothes that were neatly folded next to where Rin was sitting. He almost laughed at how Makoto-like it was of Rin to fold his clothes for him, but he bit back the laugh not wanting to upset Rin’s mood. He followed Rin out of the pool, not even bothering to change back into dry clothes. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be needing clothes soon any way.

He and Rin found their way back to Rin’s dorm, the usual time extended due to having to take the elevator instead of the stairs. Rin shoved a key into the lock and threw the door open, pulling Haru in through the opening with him. As soon as the door clicked behind them, Rin pushed Haru up against it, his crutching falling to the ground.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Rin growled, his hands pinning Haru in place on either side of his head. His deep red eyes were burning into Haru’s soft blue ones, and Haru couldn’t tell of he was mad or turned on—maybe both.

“What are you talking about?” Haru asked, if voice coming out shakier than he meant it to, but he kept his eyes firmly locked on Rin’s.

“Don’t you ever make me watch you swim like that again when I can’t be in the water next to you.” He growled again, his voice even lower, and this time he bit down on the side of Haru’s neck, his teeth sinking into the soft, warm flesh.

Haru’s eyes fluttered closed, his head falling back to rest against the door as Rin tongued and sucked on his next. His skin was growing hot under Rin’s touch, and his dick was starting to respond to it too.

Rin moved his tongue up Haru’s neck to work on the tender spot behind his ear, making Haru let out a whimper. Rin bit down on Haru’s moist flesh, earning a small cry from the dolphin. His dick hardened even more and started straining again the material of his swimming skins.

Rin’s leg pressed into Haru’s crotch, making him bite down his lip harshly. His cock strained to be freed of tight clothing, wanting more and more attention from Rin. The red head pulled back from Haru’s neck, looking at him with half-lidded eyes filled with lust.

“ _Rin.._ ” Haru moaned as Rin pushed his hips against him. He could feel Rin’s hardened dick pressing against his own erection, and his mind went hazy with want.

Rin crashed their lips together in a needy, wet kiss. He ran his tongue again Haru’s bottom lip, sending a shiver up his spine. Haru bucked his hips up against Rin, he was growing needy—and loud. He let out a hungry moan as Rin’s tongue worked its way over his own, sucking and biting on the warm flesh tenderly.

“Fuck, Haru..” Rin moaned into his mouth. His hands found Haru’s sides, and he started working his fingers over the warm damp skin, feeling every rise and dip of Haru’s well-muscled chest and stomach. “I _need_ you.” Rin moaned, biting down on Haru’s bottom lip hard enough to pierce the flash.

Haru let out a small yelp at the pain, and that only made Rin’s dick twitch in response. He loved the feeling of pressing his body again Haru’s, the way he was responding to his every touch only made his head dazzler. He wanted Haru, needed Haru—now.

He broke their kiss and peeled off his shirt, pressing his newly revealed flesh up against Haru’s; the heat between them was growing, and Rin’s pants were starting to become painful against his erection.

“Damn it, Haru.” He breathed against the skin of Haru’s chest. He ran his tongue over the inviting flesh above Haru’s collarbone, earning him a moan and a buck of Haru’s hips.

“Rin..” Haru called out in need as he bucked his hips up against Rin’s again, “Please.”

And with that Rin pulled him off from the door, and pushed him onto the bed. He winced at the pain of walking on his ankle, but he didn’t care. All the pain fled from his mind at the sight of Haru laying on his bed, his mouth parted and slick with saliva, his wet hair sticking to his face, and his legs wide and inviting for Rin.

Rin nearly passed out at this sight of Haru—he looked so good it was almost too much. Rin hobbled over to Haru and crawled on top of him. He nuzzled his neck softly, nibbling and biting in Haru’s soft spots. He breathed in the smell of raven-haired boy below him—chlorine and sweat filled his lung, making his cock twitch in his pants. He loved the smell of chlorine on Haru’s skin, and the sweat adding to how much heat was passing between them.

He brought his mouth to hover over Haru’s, their noses brushing against one another’s. Slowly, he ran a hand up Haru’s stomach, feeling the sweat that was starting to stick to his skin. His fingers grazed over the smooth, soft skin of his chest, and he ran a finger over Haru’s nipple. Haru took in a harsh breath and closed his eyes, his hips bucking up against Rin impatiently. Rin smirked down at Haru, the control he had over Haru’s body becoming more and more obvious.

Slowly, he ran his finger around the now erect nipple, teasing it lightly between his fingers now and then. Haru grabbed desperately at the sheets, hard pants for breaths, and lust in his eyes. Rin kissed his neck, sucking on the tender flesh hard enough to mark it. He loved marking Haru as his own, showing people just who he belonged to. He moved his tongue down Haru’s neck, pausing for a moment on his collarbone, and then continuing again down to Haru’s nipple.

He sucked the nipple in between his lips, and heard Haru let out a whimper.

“ _Fuck.. Rin.._ ” Haru breathed out, his moans growing louder and louder.

Rin bit down on the hardened nipple in his mouth and Haru’s hand instantly flew into his hair. Haru grabbed a fistful of the dark red locks as Rin grazed his teeth and tongue over his nipple again and again. Slowly, Rin’s hand worked its way down Haru’s stomach, feeling the tense muscle on his stomach and lower waist. He paused for a moment, hooking a finger in the band of Haru’s swimming skins. Looking up at Haru, he sucked on his nipple lightly and pulled on the skins questioningly.

Haru gave a nod and threw his head back against the pillow as Rin tugged down his tight skins impatiently. Haru’s erection slapped against his stomach, finally free from the strain of his pants. Rin pulled himself away form Haru’s nipple to gaze at Haru’s length.

“God, you’re so _beautiful_.” Rin breathed out, his fingers slowly trailing up and down Haru’s muscular thighs.

He moved his way down between Haru’s legs, being careful of his ankle, and making sure Haru was still comfortable.

“Rin?” Haru asked, looking down to see what the red head was planning on doing. Rin kissed the side of his thigh lovingly, almost purring against the skin.

“I’m going to make you feel good.” Rin’s voice came out low and soft, and he sucked on the Haru’s thigh lightly before moving his tongue up to the base of Haru’s dick.

All the air left Haru’s lungs as Rin slowly, almost too slowly, ran his tongue up the length of Haru’s fully hard cock.

“ _Fuuuuck..”_ Haru gasped out, feeling the way Rin’s tongue lapped against his slit.

“That’s right, purr for me, baby.” Rin said, his lips moving against the side of Haru’s cock.

Rin wrapped a hand around the base of Haru’s cock, and positioned his lips at the tip, “Now relax for me, babe.” He purred the words against the sensitive skin, and the vibrations shooting through Haru’s body.

Slowly, Rin parted his lips and drew Haru into his mouth all the way down to the hilt. He gave his mouth some time to adjust to the length of Haru’s cock and the tasted the saltines of his precum. Careful of his teeth, he dragged his tongue up the underside as he bobbed his head up and down, moaning onto Haru’s dick every now and them.

Haru’s stomach was becoming a tight pool of heat as he battled to keep his growing orgasm at bay. He moaned loudly as Rin’s tongue flicked over his slit a couple of times. He grabbed a fistful of Rin’s hair, trying his hardest to stop himself from throat-fucking the life out of the red head. Haru’s hips bucked up as Rin tongued his slit again, earning a loud moan from the red head.

Haru let out a whimper as Rin licked at the underside of his dick, flicking his tongue over the tender flesh. He was driving Haru mad—he wanted to feel the heat of Rin’s mouth, feel his breath against his cock, and feel the tightness of his throat around him. He tightened his grip of hair, and bucked his hips up wildly as Rin began moving his mouth down again. He forced himself into the back of Rin’s throat, moaning at the feeling of his tip pressing against the hot flesh.

His hips moved involuntarily as he rammed his cock into Rin’s mouth over and over again, moans spilling loudly from his mouth. Rin grabbed onto Haru’s thighs, gripping them tightly, but not stopping Haru from fucking his mouth raw. Haru fucked his dick farther and farther into Rin’s mouth until the heat and pressure building in his stomach became too much.

He groaned with his release, feeling his hot cum hitting the back of Rin’s throat, but Rin never pulled away. Instead, he drank down the hot fluid needily, even tonguing the slit for any left over. He pulled his mouth out from around Haru’s cock, and placed light kisses along the sides of Haru’s thighs. Haru cupped Rin’s jaw in his hand, pulling his face up to meet him.

“I love you,” Haru said softly, his voice coming out breathy but content. His blue eyes lit up the excitement on Rin’s face as he said the words.

“I love you, too.” Rin replied, kissing Haru’s lips gently, his heart feeling light in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long over due its not even funny.  
> Sorry for the crazy week!   
> Thanks for reading, I really do appreciate it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions. <3  
> If you see any mistakes, let me know and I'll get them fixed. :3


End file.
